The Taxi Ride
by trichloroethane
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi share a taxi with an evil taxi driver who 'just happens' to notice the sparks between them. He resolves to make them an item. And...? Now rated PG13 for safety. Yaoi.
1. 1

**The Taxi Ride: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DN Angel. Pure and simple. The only characters in this whole fic that I own are the taxi driver and his family. Now leave me in peace.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, weirdness, OOC, fluff.

**A/N: **Another fluffy ficlet from me, I don't know what's wrong. Honestly I don't. Enjoy it!

* * *

Life sucked. Especially now. Satoshi Hiwatari, Commander of the team assigned to catching Dark, fourteen year old genius and every girl's dream guy, was very annoyed. It hadn't been a good day. Not at all. First, he'd ended up being late to school because it had taken him longer than usual to wake up, he'd missed breakfast, his car had broken down and it had taken him a little longer than usual to get to school. Next, the English teacher had screamed at him because he had forgotten to bring his essay to school and at lunchtime, he had gotten careless and his fangirls had caught him. Satoshi shuddered at the memory. To top it all off, none of this would have happened if Dark hadn't decided to toy with his mind last night and mention Daisuke in various…adult, R-rated situations. Whilst Satoshi had been thinking about all the delicious possibilities, the phantom thief had escaped and the detective was once again left to brood on the ineptitude of his squad. He glared at the empty road. There was not a taxi in sight, and he had long missed the bus. Pulling out his mobile, he began to dial the number of the taxi station. Then… 

Daisuke rushed down the stairs to the courtyard, hoping that the bus would only be halfway down the road and that he would be able to catch up to it. His mother had told him that she needed him home as soon as school was over, and he had a feeling that she would'nt like it if he was a little late. He continued to run and barely managed to avoid the blue-haired boy. He stared in despair and the road and sighed quietly. This was the worst time to get stranded in school, because there were virtually no taxis in the area at this time. –Looks like I'll have to walk home…- he thought to himself and slowly began the long walk up the road. "Where are you going?" Daisuke whipped around and turned red. Last night, he had been fully conscious of what had been going on between Dark and Satoshi and (much to his dismay), Dark had teased the icy detective about wanting Daisuke. The innocent redhead didn't quite understand what half of it meant but from the look on Satoshi's face, he decided that he didn't want to know. Especially the part about handcuffs and leather.

"H-h-home," he replied. He smiled up at the taller teen, hoping that his blush didn't show up too much.

Satoshi nodded. "How?" He'd caught the panic passing across Daisuke's face when he'd arrived and assumed that the redhead realised that he'd missed the bus.

"Um…" Daisuke looked at the pavement and fidgeted, face turning an even deeper shade of red. He felt himself flush even further and opened his mouth, intending to tell Satoshi tht he intended to walk home. Of course, it came out as a quiet, "I'm going to…" and trailed off into something inaudible. Dark, meanwhile, cackled away merrily, fully aware of the awkward situation that he had created between the two boys within one night. _Dai-chan, _he sing-songed, _don't you think that Mr. Commander Sir looks incredibly sexy? I bet you'd love to have him spank you, wouldn't you? _Daisuke turned bright red and choked on air. –No I wouldn't!- Daisuke turned the colour of a tomato and was on the verge of having a mental breakdown right there and then.

_No? Oh yes, perhaps creepy bastard would like prefer the innocent little virgin act, ne Dai-chan? Not that you aren't one anyway, of course. _Daisuke could just picture Dark winking and nudging him. Unable to stop the groan of despair, Daisuke lifted his hands up to his face and covered it, now a lovely shade of crimson from the roots of his hair downwards.

Satoshi looked coolly at the other boy and wondered what the thief had said this time. Judging from the look on the adorable redhead's face, it was probably something incredibly embarrassing. Either that, or else he just made one of his perverted remarks. He looked at the phone in his hand, and then realised that he ws supposed to have been dialling the number for the taxi station. He finished the call withing a minute, and went back to watching Daisuke. He noticed the way the cheerful redhead's lips were slightly parted, the way his eyes sparkled with innocence, the way his hair was so adorably messed up it almost screamed 'Throw me against the nearest wall and ravish me', the way…Satoshi immediately shook his head vigorously to clear it of the hentai thoughts that he was having. Krad, on the other hand, was practically foaming at the mouth trying to break out of his prison. Let me go, Satoshi-sama! Let me kill the Wing Master and his Thief! Let us be free, free of the chains that the Niwas have bound us in for so long!

((Shut up Krad! I won't let you hurt him!))

Krad's voice then changed from fury to a seductive, soothing tone. Satoshi-sama, the Niwa boy has stolen your heart. But he will never feel for you the way you feel for him.

Although his face showed no signs of anything other than slight annoyance, the police commander was incredibly irritated. Krad was a nuisance at the best of times, and a living nightmare to deal with at the worst. Satoshi finally managed to shove Krad's snarls to the back of his mind and concentrated on the road in front of him. He then realised that Daisuke was halfway up the road, and the blue-haired detective suddenly found a strong urge to go and invite Daisuke to carpool with him welling up inside. The blue-haired boy debated upon whether or not to obey the urge and as in all cheesy get-together fics, he gave into the urge. He ran up the road and caught up to the cute redhead. "Do you want to join me in the taxi?" he asked. He hoped for appearance's sake that he looked perfectly composed, and that he did not scare Daisuke off.

"Wha-what?" Daisuke was lost in his own thoughts and thrashing things out with Dark when Satoshi's question brought him crashing back down to earth. He forced himself to look at the aquamarine-eyed boy, exposing his crimson face to the detective.

"I said, do you want to share a taxi with me?" Satoshi watched Daisuke, hoping fervently that the boy would acquiesce. He wanted nothing but to be near Daisuke, talk to him, enjoy his presence. Krad hissed in disgust, but Satoshi ignored it easily.

_Hey, creepy bastard's asking you to share a taxi with him! _Dark laughed merrily, it was so much fun teasing Daisuke about Satoshi, especially now. _Maybe he's going to take you to his house and screw you senseless! That would be fun, wouldn't it Dai-chan? You'd get to see him…_

Daisuke frowned cutely. He wasn't quite sure of the meaning of 'screw' as anything other than the verb that you used to describe the action connected to a screwdriver. He'd heard Takeshi and most of the other boys use it when talking about girls, but he had never paid much attention to the way it was used. –Dark?-

_Yes? _Dark answered, sweetness in his voice.

-What does 'screw' mean? You know, the way you used it just now?-

If Dark had been eating or drinking anything, it would have flown out of his mouth at that precise moment. _What?! _

Daisuke fidgeted. Then he looked up, and realised that Satoshi was still waiting for a reply. "Sure," he managed to say. In his mind, he could hear Dark cackle…and then the lightning struck. Dark explained the meaning of 'screw' and just as Daisuke's face returned to its normal colour, it soon reverted back to its previous embarrassed state. Satoshi just quirked an eyebrow and idly wondered what Dark had said this time. ((That thief had better not have soiled /my/ Daisuke's mind,)) he thought possessively. He'd long given up denying that he was in love with the redhead. Krad snorted derisively, an odd thing for the aristocratic blond to do. Of course, Satoshi continued to ignore him, choosing instead to focus on the beautiful redhead in front of him.

"Hn. All right then, we'll split the fare," the icy detective replied coolly, in response to Daisuke's acceptance of his offer. Inwardly, though, he was jumping for joy. Dark, meanwhile, was continuing his little 'talk' with Daisuke. _C'mon Dai-chan, I know you like him, think of this as an opportunity to get to know him better. _Daisuke cringed; the leer in Dark's voice was so obvious only a deaf man would have missed it. _Besides, I haven't had any entertainment since I disappeared from your granddad! _Daisuke forced himself not to cringe at that mental image-Daikii Niwa having sex was just not right. he swallowed again and jumped in surprise when Satoshi touched his shoulder lightly. "The taxi's here," he told the now jumpy redhead.

Daisuke looked hastily at the road and practically yanked the door of the cab open and scrambled inside. Satoshi followed, albeit in a more dignified way. ((I wonder what Dark told him,)) he thought, not for the first time. He pulled the cab door closed behind him and then settled down into the seat. He wanted to sit next to Daisuke, in the middle seat, but then it would look very odd and he would probably get some funny looks from the driver, not to mention probably scaring the already skittish redhead. He stared out the window of the taxi, trying to think of something to say.

Daisuke sneaked a look at Satoshi, wishing that his classmate would say something, in order to distract him from Dark's chanting of _Daisuke likes Satoshi, Daisuke likes Satoshi, Daisuke likes Satoshi… _Both boys were completely oblivious to the taxi driver's raised eyebrow.

The driver observed his two passengers from the rear view mirror, smirking to himself. It was obvious that they liked each other more than just friends, and it was obvious that each wanted the other to know-and accept it. _Ah, when a young man's thoughts lightly turn to thoughts of love, _he thought to himself, amused. He was straight, of course-heck- he had a wife, 2 kids and a nice house, complete with a white picket fence and a garden. Of course, he didn't mind gay relationships. He'd even made a few happen with some of his friends. His smirk grew wider as the gears in his brain started working and a plan was soon formulated.

Not taking his eyes off the rear view mirror (but somehow managing to drive the vehicle without crashing it into anything, the taxi driver spoke conversationally. "Where to?"

Satoshi jumped, but quickly recovered his composure and told the driver where to go. "Ah," the man said, much to Satoshi's annoyance. "You dropping your friend off? Or are you going to the same place?"

"I'm dropping him off," Satoshi replied curtly, jerking his head a little to indicate Daisuke. Unfortunately, this action forced him to look at Daisuke and he was barely able to stop himself from jumping the redhead right there and then. The driver, on the other hand, was elated. He could not have wanted a better reaction.

"All right then," he said, keeping the cheerful tone in his voice. He waited until Satoshi had gotten control over himself again before placing the 'Out of Service" sign behind his windshield. Risking a glance up at the rear view mirror, he noticed that the blue-haired boy was watching him intently. _Wait a minute…I know that kid! He was in the newspapers just two nights ago! He's the one in charge of catching Kaitou Dark! _He inwardly smiled. _So the pretty boy of every girl's dreams plays for the other team, eh? _This was going to be a challenge.

Intent on playing matchmaker, the driver continued with his 'talking'. "Wow, Red," the driver commented, "Looks like you got an icy boyfriend there."

Daisuke jumped a few millimetres off the seat and blushed at the 'boyfriend' comment. "Um, he's not my boyfriend," he managed to stammer out, face crimson. Dark, on the other hand, was enjoying the situation immensely. _But you wish he was, don't you Dai-chan? _The thief smirked and then settled down, curious to see more of how the driver worked. He had guessed the driver's game right from the start, but hadn't told Daisuke about it because…well…he needed entertainment, and watching creepy bastard lose his cool definitely counted as entertainment.

Daisuke swallowed as Dark fell silent after his last comment. He knew from experience that silence from the normally cocky and mischievous thief was never a good thing.

"Really?" The driver could have laughed out loud; he was that amused. This pair was playing right into his hands. "Well…" he paused for effect, making his voice sound thoughtful. "If you were just a few years older…I'd ask you out." He sneaked a look at Commander Hiwatari. The boy was growling quietly and glaring daggers at him and the driver reminded himself that he could be arrested.

Satoshi clenched his hands in his lap, forcing himself not to leap up, grab Daisuke and tell the driver, "Mine." He didn't realise that he was grinding his teeth until he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He looked to his right and saw a small hand on his arm. Crimson met azure and the detective slowly schooled his features to smoothness again. Up front, the driver stepped on the gas as he spotted a sharp bend. He knew this area; it had so many sharp turns that it was perfect for matchmaking-by throwing the soon-to-be couple into each others' laps from the force with which the car turned. Either that, or else they would hug each other and pray for the ride to end. One way or another, though, they would be forced to make contact with each other. The driver cackled to himself and continued his 'conversation' with the furiously blushing Daisuke.

He had just finished turning Daisuke into a tomato, when Satoshi finally intervened, unable to restrain himself any longer. He had just started warning the driver when the whole car suddenly swung sideways and he found himself flying eastwards. He landed on something soft, and the something gave a small squeak.

Daisuke was sill trying to recover from his beetroot state when he felt the car lurch sideways and suddenly there was a large weight on top of him. He didn't realise what had happened until Dark informed him, _Creepy bastard's on top of you! He's on top of you! Isn't that great? Now all you have to do is—_

-Shut up!- Daisuke was annoyed by Dark's merciless teasing, not to mention the driver's lewd remarks. His face turned a dark crimson colour and just as he'd managed to help Satoshi to roll over so that he wouldn't be crushed underneath the taller boy's weight, the car gave another sickening lurch and Daisuke landed on Satoshi for the second time.

The driver grinned like a maniac as he hurtled down the road at almost breakneck pace. Although he knew that he had a police officer in the car, he knew that he wouldn't get in trouble because, well, technically he was still within the boundaries of the speed limit. He hurtled around another bend and he heard a muffled thump as his two passengers were thrown around in the back again.

Satoshi blinked as this time, it was his turn to be on the bottom. Krad squawked indignantly, infuriated by the way the Wing Tamer was on top of his host in such a suggestive position. He duly informed his host thus and Satoshi, felt the exact opposite way. Azure eyes stared deeply into crimson and Daisuke blushed hotly, trying his best not to dwell on the piercing quality of Satoshi's eyes or the way his body was pressed down firmly on his. Dark groaned in disappointment. _Aw, no action? _Daisuke gasped quietly and Satoshi's eyes widened just for a second as the car jolted and their lips met.

* * *

All right, time's up kiddos, time to review! I'll continue this story ONLY if I get more than…oh, say, ten reviews? Then I'll reacquaint myself with the computer and get cracking. Hope you liked it, as usual Krad and Dark-less-virtually. Reviews please? Please? Please? Thank you! 


	2. 2

**The Taxi Ride: Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel. How many times do I have to tell you guys that?

A/N: Right, here's the second half of Taxi Ride. Before I say anything else, I would like to point out that the rating has now been upped to PG13, and I may up it to R if people are offended. Now…enjoy!

* * *

Satoshi could only stare in shock as the soft scent of cinnamon assaulted his senses. ((Oh my God oh my God oh my God!)) He mentally screamed. ((I'm kissing Daisuke Niwa!))

Krad snarled angrily. Let me kill the Wing Master! he demanded angrily. Satoshi wrestled with himself, trying to keep the aristocratic killer under his control. He didn't want to transform into the blonde, especially not just now. The words 'Carpe Diem' (seize the day) floated into his mind, and Satoshi decided to take their advice. He slowly began to kiss Daisuke, savouring the taste and scent of the other boy. He felt Daisuke respond and continued, determined to kiss the boy for as long as possible. A tinge of satisfaction went through him as he realised that he was deliberately annoying Krad.

Daisuke shivered at the tingles racing up his spine as he felt Satoshi's lips caressing his. Without further ado, he began to respond eagerly, desperate to get as much of the blue-haired boy as possible. He melted into the kiss and his hands slithered up and over the detective's back, pulling the other boy closer.

Dark smirked to himself. _Oh yeah, _he thought, _this is exactly what I wanted. Besides, creepy bastard's such an anal-retentive freak, a good lay probably wouldn't do him any harm. _He settled down and watched the show avidly, the grin on his face big enough to rival the Cheshire cat's.

The taxi driver ignored the quiet shifting sounds from the back of his car. He had now slowed down drastically, now that his plan was complete. He could only pray that some other police officer didn't see just exactly what was going on inside the car. Oh yes; and he also hoped that the back wouldn't get too messy; cleaning the seats could be a real hassle, especially when it came to certain…bodily fluids. Or so he had heard.

Satoshi groaned quietly as Daisuke's hands ran over his back, leaving a trail of heat wherever they went. He whimpered quietly and forcefully kissed the boy back, determined to win this battle. The two teens continued in this way until the taxi driver coughed quietly.

"You two can finish your…business…when we get out of this area," he said calmly. At the glare from Satoshi, he hastily elaborated. "You see, there are a lot of policemen here and I don't think you would like to be caught…making out," he paused to grin evilly at them, "If you know what I mean." Satoshi and Daisuke looked at each other, and the detective sighed. The two boys slowly settled back down into their respective seats and hoped fervently that they did not look too ruffled from their 'encounter'. The driver, meanwhile, smirked to himself.

Daisuke sighed and dreamily thought of the way Satoshi's lips had felt on his. He closed his eyes slowly…before a question popped into his head. "Hey, Mr…?" He addressed the taxi driver.

"Yeah?" The driver wondered what the redhead wanted to say. If he had known the question beforehand though, he would have pretended not to hear the cute pretty boy.

"How did you know that we were…um…well…" Daisuke trailed off, blushing furiously. The driver's smug expression turned into one of abject horror, and it was now Satoshi's turn to smirk. ((Revenge is sweet.))

"I-um, ah, well…" the driver forced himself to think quickly. He didn't really want to explain that he had a few gay friends, and he certainly didn't want them thinking that he was some sort of empath who could sense feelings. "I…" _Oh God,_ he thought to himself, _here goes nothing! _"I'm gay too!" he blurted out.

"Oh."

Satoshi's smirk widened and when he noticed that they were out of the police-filled highway, he told the driver to take them both to his (Satoshi's) place instead. The driver nodded. Then came the million dollar question-posed by innocent Dai-chan. "Do you have a…well, relationship with anyone else at the moment?" The driver knew that the redhead meant, 'with any men', so he was free to say no (he had a _wife_).

"No. Not at the moment, anyway." The driver fervently hoped that he would not have to answer any more questions-he wasn't sure about how long he could keep up the charade for-and was saved by the approaching house. "We're here!" he said cheerfully, glad to take his leave of the couple. Satoshi looked at Daisuke and the redhead met his eyes before turning red and looking downwards. The detective swallowed hard, reminding himself of the presence of the taxi driver. He hastily shoved a handful of bills into the cabbie's hand and told him to keep the change, before practically dragging Daisuke out and pressing his lips firmly to those of the other boy's.

Daisuke blinked as he felt Satoshi's lips descend upon his again, but he eagerly responded as soon as his brain processed what was happening to him. –Oh my God he's kissing me, Satoshi Hiwatari's kissing me, he's kissing me, he's kissing me…- were the thoughts that ran through Daisuke's brain. Dark, on the other hand, cackled to himself and resolved to thank the taxi driver in his own, unique way.

The two teenagers staggered into the lift, barely able to keep their hands off each other for more than a minute. Satoshi silently thanked all the deities that he knew for being kind enough not to put anyone else in the lift with them. Of course, there were the security cameras, but this did not occur to his mind. All he wanted was Daisuke, and he wanted the cute redhead as soon as possible. His mind was hazed over, and all he could do was feel and respond to the pretty redhead's shy touches. They arrived at the door panting and flushed, and it was a struggle for Satoshi not to just jump Daisuke right there and then as the redhead ran his hands over his back.

The pair fell into the apartment and Satoshi hastily kicked the door shut behind them, not even bothering to lock it. They staggered over to the sofa and Daisuke flopped onto the large piece of furniture. The situation's full ramifications then crashed down onto him, and the redhead shot upright as though he'd been electrocuted. His face was now a new shade of red and he managed to barely whisper, "Satoshi…" He fidgeted a little on the large sofa, looking anywhere but at the blue-haired teen. "Is…" he fidgeted a little more, "Is…this what you want?"

Satoshi paused, forcing himself to calm down and fighting his hormones. The fourteen year old genius frowned, trying to think of what Daisuke meant. Then it hit him. ((Oh God,)) he thought, ((This is like one of those cheesy romance novels where the heroine asks the hero if he really loves her, or if he only wants her for sexual purposes. And I'm the hero.))

Daisuke looked at Satoshi. When the blue-haired boy showed no sign of reaction after a few moments, the redhead felt his heart sink. Dark, feeling a little sorry for Daisuke (as well as annoyed at him for turning 'creepy bastard' off like that), decided to comfort the redhead-just a little. _Aw, Dai-chan, don't worry, _he coaxed. _He's probably going to sweep you into his arms and tell you that he'll never love another so long as you're around! And if he doesn't…I'll kill him for you! _Daisuke sniffled a little bit.

Satoshi turned around just in time to see Daisuke rub his eyes with his shirt sleeve. Concerned for the other teen, the normally icy detective slowly joined Daisuke on the couch and hugged him gently. Despite what his hormones were telling him at the moment, Satoshi knew that he also wanted to protect and love the redhead. He forced Krad to the back of his mind and gathered the sniffling redhead into his arms, hugging him tightly. He felt a small pair of arms make their way around his waist and they stayed like that until Satoshi felt Daisuke's breath even out from the ragged sobs from before. Lowering his head so that his mouth was close to Daisuke's ear, he whispered softly, "I love you."

Daisuke blinked, not sure that he heard Satoshi correctly. He stared up at the blue-haired boy, crimson orbs slightly watery but still held the light that the icy detective had come to love and cherish. "S-s-sorry?" he whispered, scared of what he might hear.

Satoshi smiled slightly. "I said," he whispered, "I love you."

Daisuke couldn't believe his ears. On the other hand, Dark could. The kaitou had seen it coming from the very beginning, ever since the two boys had met. He had sensed Satoshi's growing interest in Daisuke-the fact that he had even _agreed _to his little deal showed that he cared for the boy as more than just an acquaintance. _Now Dai-chan, _Dark thought to his host, _can we have a little action please? You have your romantic scene with creepy bastard, so can I please have my kinky sex scene? _

Daisuke blushed at the open usage of the word 'sex', but he didn't quite get what kinky meant. However, he got the gist of the message and blushed. Satoshi, being curious as ever (there was another reason to his wanting to catch Dark besides Krad's obsession with the purple-haired thief), gave Daisuke a questioning look. The redhead blushed and shook his head furiously, indicating that he probably would not want to know. A small smirk crossed Satoshi's lips and he decided to follow Dark's 'advice'. "Did he say…this?" The blue-haired boy planted his lips firmly on the shorter redhead's, drawing a gasp from Daisuke. The kiss deepened and Daisuke's hands came up to tangle in ice-blue locks, pulling the detective closer towards him.

Satoshi pushed gently, so that Daisuke was now lying down on the couch and he continued to kiss the redhead senseless. And then…well, we'll leave the two to their hot and heavy session.

**Two hours later**

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and blushed again. He still couldn't get his mind around the fact that he had…um…well…slept with Satoshi was the only way to put it without his blushing, really. He looked over at his…lover? Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? He didn't know. Despite all these thoughts, Daisuke could not stop the goofy grin from spreading across his face as his eyes took in the pale form of Satoshi Hiwatari. Ruby eyes sparkled with love for the other boy and Daisuke was content just to lie there and watch Satoshi's peaceful breathing. The scene didn't last for long though; Dark made himself known in the recesses of Daisuke's mind.

_Oh me oh my, _what _a show! _What _a show! _Dark pretended to fan himself. _I have to admit, creepy bastard is really something else in bed, isn't he? _Daisuke blushed. Dark noticed this and continued his teasing, determined to embarrass Daisuke further. _Don't you just love the way he looks when he's sleeping? He looks so peaceful like that. Although I think you would prefer him awake, sweaty and…_

-Shut up- Daisuke tried his best to suppress Dark's taunts in his mind, not wanting the thief to continue. He was soon distracted by the shifting, coming from beside him. He turned around to beam at a still rather dozy Satoshi. Hazy blue met sparkling red and Satoshi blinked, trying to think of a reason as to why Niwa was in his bed and not screaming for help, rape or physical assault at least. Krad then made himself known.

Satoshi-sama, you have bedded the Wing Master! Even drowsy, Satoshi could tell that the aristocratic (or should it be aristoKRADtic…ignore my puns hehe) blond demon was furious. He doesn't love you, he only felt sympathy for you! A shodow of doubt slowly crept into the blue-haired boy's mind and he tried to crawl away from the source of warmth next to him. ((I forgot…it was only a one-time thing…Daisuke does not love me…)) The child in the confident, blue-haired detective slowly curled up and cried, and for once Satoshi let the tears trickle silently down his face.

Daisuke frowned, puzzled as to why Satoshi had just turned his back on him. Then he caught sight of his classmate's shoulders shaking slightly, and his ears caught the sound of quiet sobs. "Satoshi, what's the matter?" He shuffled over to the other boy and gently hugged him from behind. What he heard next what a shock.

Satoshi repeated his mantra to himself. "It was just a one-time thing, it was just a one-time thing, it was just a one-time thing…" Behind him, ruby red eyes widened in shock.

-He…thinks it's just for relief- Daisuke was shocked. He thought that he had heard Satoshi claim that he loved him, but…Daisuke realised that he had replied. –Oops…-

Dark was about to start cackling, but upon seeing Daisuke's distress he stopped. _Perhaps…_Dark trailed off, for once in his life uncertain of what to say or do. People called him a playboy, and indeed he had girls falling at his feet, but he had never actually experienced true love-heck, he'd never been out in real life long enough to meet that 'special someone'.

-What, Dark- Dark hesitated a little, but upon seeing Daisuke in such a state, he decided to put in his two cents. _For all it's worth, _he thought wryly.

_Perhaps you should convince him that your…session…wasn't just for release. _Daisuke blinked. Dark actually sounded _serious _about that.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke gently placed a small hand on Satoshi's back, hoping that the other boy would not reject him totally.

"Go 'way," Satoshi whispered, trying not to show that he was crying.

"I-I-…I love you too," Daisuke blurted out, hoping that the other teen heard him.

Satoshi's eyes widened slightly. ((He…loves…me?))

Krad growled. He wasn't going to lose to that…Niwa brat if he could help it. You can't love him! It's morally wrong!

Satoshi turned around and looked at Daisuke cautiously, like a child waiting to be beaten. "You do?"

Daisuke nodded and wrapped his arms around the other boy, hugging him. Satoshi slowly allowed himself to hug the other boy. Dark smiled to himself and watched the scene silently. _It was meant to be. Now I need to convince Daisuke to send a little 'something' to that driver It would be rather…rude to ignore him after he's done so much. _A smirk came to the kaitou's lips as he figured out a way of thanking the driver, which involved an online gay dating service.

**Taxi driver's house, two days later: **

"I'm home!" Hiro Sanada, formerly known to us as 'the taxi driver', walked in through the door and was promptly greeted by two shrieking children. The man laughed and picked up his five year old son, Kenji. "Hey kid, how are ya?"

Kenji squealed with delight as his father swung him through the air. Hiro laughed, glad to be home. His wife then came out and smiled at the sight her husband made. Three year old Mina was watching her brother and father with awe-filled eyes and tugging gently on the bottom of his pant leg. Hiro put his son down and picking up Mina, walked over to his wife, who smiled at him. "There's a letter for you," she said, smiling.

"Really?" Hiro asked. He rarely received letters nowadays, thanks to the wonders of the Internet. "Who's it from?"

Kira shrugged. "I don't know. I left it for you to open."

Hiro hugged her gently. "Thanks."

Kira laughed and lightly smacked her husband's back. "Go on then, open it!"

The taxi driver took the letter from his wife and peeled back the flap. He slowly pulled out the sheet of paper in it, unfolded it-and blinked. _What the…! _It was apparently a 'gift' from someone.

'Welcome to Looking for Sum1 Online Dating Service!' the letter went. 'You have been given a free premium membership. All you need to do is type in the account number and password provided to you at the bottom of this letter, and you will be able to start meeting men like you all over the world!'

Sanada blinked. _Is this a joke? _He thought incredulously. The gears in his brains slowly ticked…and then everything fell into place. Just as he was about to replace the letter into the envelope, another sheet of paper fell out. He slowly picked it up and looked at it. This note read, 'Much thanks. Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa."

Hiro's suspicions were confirmed, and he could not suppress his laughter. Kira smiled amusedly at her husband. "Hiro, just what is so funny?" She'd heard the story of how he'd apparently gotten two gays together in his taxi, but she didn't think that the letter was connected to the incident. Hiro didn't stop laughing; he passed the note and the letter over. Kira skim-read the note quickly, and her eyes widened in amusement and she, too, started laughing as she read the note and figured everything out for herself.

"Oh my, Hiro, you _pretended _to be gay?"

Hiro nodded slightly, still weak from laughter. Kira smiled at her husband and hugged him tightly. "Oh darling, you actually pretended to be gay in order to get them together?"

Hiro nodded again. "That's so sweet!"

Kenji and Mina looked at their parents, and Kenji made a face of disgust. "Adults are weird," he told his little sister, who nodded. The two children returned to their rooms and left the parents to discuss and talk.

**Satoshi's house: **

Satoshi gave Daisuke an incredulous look. "You mean to say…Dark sent a letter to that taxi driver to thank him for hooking us up!" Daisuke could only nod-and then wince as Dark whispered another lewd remark.

* * *

End! Whew, that was an effort. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I would love to do some shoutouts and whatnot, but…well…it's a bit hard. But thank you so much to everyone who supported me in the first chapter-you know who you are. I am forever in your debt…

Inkblot90.

PS: Is it me, or did the majority of you like the driver more than the two main characters? Lol, thanks!


End file.
